Rotisserie devices are commonly used particularly in outdoor cooking such as cooking with a barbecue grill. These devices usually consist of a shaft which is rotatably supported at opposite ends and has the food supported thereon. The food or weight of the object carried by the skewer's shaft is preferably distributed evenly radially about the shaft. This even distribution of the weight radially around the shaft is necessary so as to not place undue restraint on the drive motor which is normally utilized for rotating the shaft.
Various types of counterbalancing mechanisms have been developed primarily for use and providing an even radial distribution of the weight of a rotating rotisserie and examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,067 and 4,476,777. While these devices may provide the necessary counterbalancing weight for compensating for the uneven distribution of the object supported on the spit or skewer for cooking purposes in a rotisserie, these devices incorporate a number of parts which easily can be lost and thus make the devices unusable without necessitating a trip to the local hardware store.
Thus, there remains a need for a counterbalancing system for use in conjunction with a spit or a skewer which can be fabricating with a minimum number of parts and which requires minimal additional expenditures.